<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kick it up a notch by Atinydokii, Hindy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200296">Kick it up a notch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii'>Atinydokii</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy'>Hindy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slut Shaming, Smut, Use of the words whore and slut, cock stepping, mentions of paddles and crops, wooyoung also does research bc he loves yeosang, wooyoung is just mean, yeosang discovers he has a pain kink, yeosang loves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The internet becomes his greatest friend in this moment of searching and after spending hours reading through countless forums, he simply comes to the conclusion that maybe, he just wants to be used.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Yeosang is a pain slut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kick it up a notch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another collab! We hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Yeosang is sure of one thing, it is that he loves Wooyoung more than anything else.</p>
<p>He loves his laugh, his smile but also the way he exudes so much confidence and sex-appeal whenever they go out together. He loves the way Wooyoung makes him feel warm and safe when it’s only the both of them, cuddling on the couch. It’s only during those moments that Yeosang feels like he finally found his home after so many years of being homeless. Yeosang never felt this feeling so strongly before with anyone else. He knows Wooyoung is the one and, sometimes, in the way Wooyoung’s eyes sparkle after they kiss, he thinks Wooyoung might just feel the same.</p>
<p>He even loves it when they fight over petty little things. For example, when Wooyoung puts the almost empty bottle of milk back in the fridge instead of putting it in the trash or when Wooyoung tends to be a brat because it gives them a reason to make it up in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Because of course, Yeosang also loves Wooyoung’s body.</p>
<p>He has mapped the other’s body hundreds of times and never has he been tired of it. Wooyoung is just so perfect to Yeosang, the latter never misses a chance to worship his body when he gets the opportunity. It must be said that when he’s covered in sweat and fucked out of his mind, Wooyoung is truly a sight for sore eyes.</p>
<p>But despite everything, Yeosang always feels a tinge of incompleteness whenever they finish having sex. It’s always here, right under his skin and it’s spreading all over his body and he can’t seem to fill it no matter how many times he gets to cum thanks to Wooyoung.</p>
<p>It dawns on him, one day when they’re playfully playing around, tickling each other for no reason and Wooyoung actually pushes him off the couch. Yeosang heavily lands on his bottom and before his brain can process what’s happening, he feels Wooyoung straddling him with the biggest grin on his face. Never in his life has Yeosang been hard this fast and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Wooyoung who teases him and without even knowing it, digs into that black hole in the pit of Yeosang’s stomach. It only gets worse (or better?) when Wooyoung accidentally digs his nails in his chest. That day Yeosang let Wooyoung ride him in the middle of the living room and for the first time in a long time, he felt more satisfied than before.</p>
<p>But it still wasn’t <i>enough</i>.</p>
<p>Yeosang dwells on this experience for a long time. He tries to understand why the simple fact that he got pushed off the couch got him so excited, why his gut twisted so virulently when Wooyoung towered over him with his wicked grin and why he loved to look and touch at the faint scratch Wooyoung left on his chest for hours. The internet becomes his greatest friend in this moment of searching and after spending hours reading through countless forums, he simply comes to the conclusion that maybe, he just wants to be used.</p>
<p>It’s a pretty easy task to come to terms with this idea now that he finally put the finger on it. The hardest thing to face still is how to tell his sweet boyfriend that he wants him to treat Yeosang like his own personal toy? The scariest part of it all is how is he supposed to ask Wooyoung to <i>hurt</i> him? Thoughts keep brewing in Yeosang’s mind until one day the occasion just presents itself to him.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Wooyoung simply asks him while they’re having dinner, “you didn’t touch your chicken…”</p>
<p>Lost in his mind with the same old thoughts, Yeosang is indeed not eating his favourite dish, chicken leg forgotten in his hand, floating above his plate. He shakes his head to clear his mind and puts down his chicken before taking a big inspiration.</p>
<p>“Woo, I need to ask you something”</p>
<p>His voice isn’t wavering but there must be something vulnerable on his face because Wooyoung immediately reaches for his hand and rubs his thumb in a soothing motion.</p>
<p>“You know you can ask me anything Sangie,” Wooyoung sounds so sincere, Yeosang knows he’s being truthful and suddenly his heart isn’t beating as fast as it was. He can still feel a little bit of heat creeping on his face because of what he’s about to ask but he isn’t scared of Wooyoung’s reaction anymore.</p>
<p>“Remember last time, when we were fighting on the couch, and,” Yeosang’s lips suddenly feel so dry he has to lick them a few times before continuing, “you… you pushed me off the couch and I, we, I mean…”</p>
<p>Not knowing how to end his sentence, Yeosang vaguely moves his hand, not the one Wooyoung is still gently holding, in the air and sighs.</p>
<p>“And we had sex in the living room?” tries Wooyoung, not sure where this whole conversation is going and why Yeosang is being so shy about it.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Yeosang replies with way too much enthusiasm, “I mean, yes, we did, and it was great,” Wooyoung can’t stop himself from giggling, wearing a fond expression on his face. It makes Yeosang squirm in his seat and he busies himself with his napkin to avoid Wooyoung’s eyes. “It’s always great when we have sex but this time, this time was better than the others.”</p>
<p>“What are you trying to say Yeosang?”</p>
<p>"What I'm trying to say is that this one time was better than the others because I felt like you were using me to get off and I think," Yeosang shakes his head, lifting his gaze to finally meet Wooyoung's, "I think I'm into that Wooyoung."</p>
<p>Those simple words seem to turn the whole mood around and Yeosang feels Wooyoung's hand slightly twitch against his palm. Was it a good sign? Was he, on the contrary, disgusted by Yeosang's words? Silence floats around them for a few minutes before Wooyoung speaks up, a faint blush across his cheeks, the only clue that tells Yeosang he might not be appalled by the situation.</p>
<p>“Is that something you want to try again?” Wooyoung asks him carefully. Yeosang was expected to be berated, so this is a pleasant surprise. </p>
<p>“I… Yeah. I would like to try it again. I want to discuss things we could do though. To make sure we are both on the same page,” Yeosang squeezes his hand. As much as it turned him on to be manhandled a little, he knew there was a line that he needed to make sure they didn’t cross. </p>
<p>“I can’t say it’s something I’ve ever thought of, but I’m willing to try anything that makes you feel good. I just don’t want to hurt you-“ </p>
<p>“But if I asked you to?” There is a small silence yet again. </p>
<p>“I would if you asked me to,” Wooyoung smiles softly at him, “What kind of things do you want to try… Specifically?” Yeosang scratches his head in thought. </p>
<p>“I want you to be rough. You can push me around, spank me, slap me… Don’t be afraid to leave marks and bruises… I want to cry because it hurts so bad… So good,” Yeosang winces at the shocked expression the younger gave him. </p>
<p>“I’ll try my best... It’s just… It might be hard to get past hurting you first.” He could understand that. His best friend and boyfriend of so many years would never dream of hurting Yeosang in any way. But it would be different if he asked. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. This is something we are both just testing, okay?” He reaches out to hold Wooyoung’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “I love you, Youngie.” </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Wooyoung replies with a smile. </p>
<p>It’s silent again for a few seconds before Wooyoung stands up from his chair and walks around the table before plopping down on Yeosang’s lap without any warning, legs around Yeosang’s hips. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Yeosang asks but is shushed by Wooyoung's finger on his lips.</p>
<p>Plates and napkins go crashing down on the floor while Yeosang doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He flutters around for a second, lost in Wooyoung’s burning eyes -when did the change happen?- and suddenly lips are on his and he moans louder than he expects when he feels Wooyoung’s fingers tugging at his hair. The sting on his scalp goes straight to his groin and Yeosang feels like melting right on the spot.</p>
<p>“Do you like it when I pull your hair?” Wooyoung asks in between two kisses, his grip suddenly becoming softer.</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck, I-,” Yeosang swallows hard and nods feverishly, “I love it, you can even pull harder if you want.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung suddenly seems tentative, the thought of hurting Yeosang a bit scary to him, but he always has been the type of person to try new things and today isn’t an exception. He settles himself better on Yeosang’s lap and after leaving a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips, yanks Yeosang’s head backward.</p>
<p>Yeosang makes the most beautiful sound Wooyoung has ever heard in his life and it stirs something inside him.</p>
<p>Wooyoung is relentless with him now, sliding his tongue in Yeosang’s mouth the second he opens it to moan again as Wooyoung grabs a better handful of his hair. And to think a second ago Wooyoung was afraid of trying it. Maybe was it something he always wanted to try to in the end? It doesn’t hurt as much as Yeosang would like to though, but it’s only their first try and it actually makes him dizzy for a few seconds. As a reflex, Yeosang starts sliding his hands up Wooyoung’s thighs, feeling the bare skin under his fingertips thanks to Wooyoung’s booty shorts but the next moment, he feels the other man swatting at his hands.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say you could touch me,” Wooyoug says with annoyance in his voice, grip tightening on his head.</p>
<p>“S-sorry,” Yeosang replies with the smallest voice he didn’t even know he could have. He immediately puts his hands behind his back, grasping the back of the chair so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch Wooyoung again.</p>
<p>“Good boy, you better keep your hands to yourself until I tell you otherwise now,” and Yeosang can only nod to his command.</p>
<p>Never before has he been so aroused in such a short amount of time. Even that last time in their living room doesn’t compare as for now. His legs are actually shaking under Wooyoung’s weight because of all the pending excitement. Yeosang feels like all of his nerves are on fire and it keeps spreading from the tip of his ears to his toes.</p>
<p>Wooyoung is much slower in his movements now, watching Yeosang’s reactions like a hawk over his prey and it doesn’t help Yeosang and his growing problem. Wooyoung tugs one last time on Yeosang’s hair before releasing him and Yeosang actually <i>whimpers</i> from the loss of touch, earning a low chuckle from his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to hurt you when you look and sound so cute?” Wooyoung asks and Yeosang should feel the concern in his boyfriend’s voice, he should be able to hear how caring Wooyoung usually is but all he hears is how diminishing his whole attitude is. </p>
<p>He’s petting Yeosang’s hair with a lopsided smile on his face, his usually kind eyes replaced by two black orbs that Yeosang would never have guessed he could ever see on his boyfriend. All the while his free hand is slowly sliding down Yeosang’s chest. Yeosang holds his breath, pretty sure that Wooyoung is going to play with his nipples or simply slide his hands under his shirt and leave some scratch marks on his ribs but Wooyoung’s hand keeps going lower and lower until it settles on his crotch. Yeosang is still holding his breath but can’t help a loud whine to pass his lips when Wooyoung finally presses down, hard enough for Yeosang’s leg to jump at that movement and hit the table, probably leaving a bruise on his shin.</p>
<p>The action only lasts a second but it’s enough for Yeosang to feel his body getting electrified from it, eyes welling with tears from the overwhelming sensation.</p>
<p>"Aw, did it hurt baby?" Comes the sweetest, most scorn voice he ever heard Wooyoung used.</p>
<p>Yeosang is, in a simple word, overwhelmed. He didn't know Wooyoung had it in him if he was to be honest and seeing him like this, towering him from where he's perched on Yeosang's lap, that devilish grin on his face makes Yeosang's gut swirl in the most delicious, torturous way.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he breathes out, his dick almost thrumming in his pants and his shin causing him a throbbing pain where he hit it on the table.</p>
<p>"Good," is the only thing Wooyoung adds before standing up and walking away in a flash. It feels like a weight has been lifted off Yeosang's shoulders but he only whines at that, looking at Wooyoung with lost, pleased eyes.</p>
<p>"W-wait, where are you going?" His hand tries to hold onto Wooyoung's wrist but he's too fast and he hates how his voice wavers when he asks that. Yeosang’s other hand goes to cover his dick because it's still hard and painful and he really needs someone to take care of it but Wooyoung is simply going away, almost reaching their bedroom door already.</p>
<p>"To bed obviously," Wooyoung answers suavely and before Yeosang has time to get his hopes too high, Wooyoung lets them crash down in a flash, "have fun with your hand tonight honey, love you. Don't forget to clean the table."</p>
<p>And with a slamming door, he's gone and Yeosang is left panting and buzzing with excitement by himself in front of his cold chicken.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✩</p>
</div>Wooyoung finds himself alone in his bed a few days later, scrolling through his phone.<p>Okay, so there is a lot more to this than he expected. A simple google search on the incognito tab resulted in a variety of articles that gave Wooyoung so many ideas his head began to hurt. Also, some people were into some really weird shit. Not to kink shame of course. </p>
<p>It starts with a simple BDSM search and twenty minutes in he has numerous tabs open on his phone and is deep in an article where a sub is talking about their experience and the kind of things they liked. That then led to his search about pain play, first getting the basic idea down. He realizes that it’s important to watch for bad reactions and little cues that his partner (in this case Yeosang) is not enjoying it or he is being too hurtful. </p>
<p>That should be easy. Wooyoung can read him like the back of his hand. </p>
<p>Then he starts getting into the actual act. The pain, the pleasure… Why someone may want to be hurt and how to gauge how forceful to be. Wooyoung found a paddle that he immediately put into his cart because good lord- the image of Yeosang’s ass bright red from a few spanks with it is masturbation worthy.</p>
<p>Needless to say, he gets quite a few ideas and each one is even better than the one before. He also makes a quick online shopping spree to buy a few items, paddle included, and smirks to himself once the order is submitted. Oh, Yeosang is going to love this. Thank god for three-day shipping, because he is already rubbing himself over his pants just thinking about it. Now he just needs a few more things before he is ready…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✩</p>
</div>As soon as he opens the door, Yeosang expects his boyfriend to come running towards him or a yell of his name to shake through their entire not so humble abode. It’s unusual for it to be so quiet. Yeosang checks his phone to see if maybe he missed a text but there isn’t one there besides a few spam ones. Wooyoung <em>always</em> texts him if he is going to be out.<p>Deciding to go investigate, he drops his bag on the ground and sets his keys on the table next to the door. Soft footsteps could be heard as he made his way to the living room. No Wooyoung. </p>
<p>Next was the kitchen. No Wooyoung. </p>
<p>The bathroom? Nope. </p>
<p>The bedroom is next. Needless to say, the sight he is met with is unexpected. Wooyoung is sitting on the edge of the bed, a smirk adorning his face as he is leaning forward, elbows on his spread legs.</p>
<p>Wooyoung is wearing the tightest leather pants Yeosang has ever seen. They hug his thighs so beautifully and fit him so well. It’s accompanied by a looser, yet still tight crop top that is the most daring red against his honey skin. His neck is also wrapped in a simple black choker and he is wearing combat boots to finish the look. </p>
<p>Best of all, in his hand is a riding crop that he has never seen before. His boyfriend must have bought it recently. He can already feel the red marks on his skin.</p>
<p>Yeosang is drooling at the sight in front of him. How can he not? He has never seen Wooyoung dressed like this. </p>
<p>“Are you just going to stand there?” He is snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden tone. His voice left no room to disobey, so he walks in with careful steps and closes the door behind him. He then walks forward until he is right in front of Wooyoung. “I’ve been doing some research babe.”</p>
<p>Yeosang raises an eyebrow, Wooyoung tapping the crop against his palm. </p>
<p>“I’m going to try some things but I want you to tell me if you don’t like it or if it’s too much okay? We can use colors for today.”</p>
<p>Yeosang is already vibrating out of his own skin, is Wooyoung really going to be <i>mean</i> to him? He nods to show Wooyoung he understands the rules but adds a ‘<i>Yes, I will</i>’ when Wooyoung raises his eyebrow, still waiting for an answer. </p>
<p>“Get on your knees then.” But Yeosang doesn’t want to. By then he has an idea of what’s going on, having a pretty good guess on what exactly Wooyoung has been researching. It’s confirmed when he feels a sting against his cheek, the younger slapping him harshly. “I said get on your fucking knees.”</p>
<p>Who is he to disobey? </p>
<p>Yeosang falls to his knees quickly, keeping his gaze with the other. Wooyoung seems pleased for only a moment before his face goes back to an unimpressed expression. His eyes wander around his now reddened face, looking for some sort of sign to stop or that it’s too much.</p>
<p>When he doesn’t see any, he scoffs, lifting his boot covered foot to rest on his chest. “Stay still.” Another order is barked, the sole of his shoe slowly dragging down his torso until it barely rests over his cock.</p>
<p>It isn’t long before the pressure grows, although at a maddeningly slow pace. Shamefully, his cock twitches under his boot and the pressure causes him to let out a muffled moan, his lips pressed into a thin line. Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, scoffing. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Do you get turned on by something so disgusting?” Yeosang refuses to answer, closing his eyes and gasping as his foot presses against his fattening cock harder. It gets to the point where Wooyoung growls, lifting his foot before <em>stomping</em> on his dick. “I asked you a question!”</p>
<p>“Fuck- yes! I-I like it!” Yeosang all but screams when the pressure increases tenfold. It <em>hurts</em> but it feels amazing at the same time. He didn’t think he would like it as much as he does. Even the tears sticking to his lashes turn him on in a way that feels taboo. </p>
<p>All too soon his foot is gone, his locks being pushed away from his face so his eyes can meet Wooyoung’s. They’re softer this time, his fingers gracing his cheeks before his face is cupped. A soft kiss is pressed to his lips, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. </p>
<p>“What’s your color, baby?” The sudden switch is almost dizzying, but Yeosang accepts it. </p>
<p>“Green.” A sweet smile appears on the other’s lips before he presses another kiss to his mouth. </p>
<p>“Use your colors if you need to.” Wooyoung cards his fingers through his hair before he pushes roughly at his shoulder, sending the elder back with an ‘oof’. “Undress.” </p>
<p>It’s a simple command, one Yeosang easily follows as he watches his lover crawl farther back on the bed. Wooyoung peels off his leather pants and crop top and Yeosang has to squash the desire to kiss every inch of skin that is revealed.</p>
<p>“Fetch me the lube.” Wooyoung once again commands more than asks, his legs spread and eyes trained on him like a hawk. Yeosang, now bare, stumbles over to their nightstand where the half-used bottle of lube is before passing it to the other. </p>
<p>Wooyoung uncaps it, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching down to circle his rim with a sigh. Yeosang makes his way to climb onto the bed but is immediately stopped. </p>
<p>“No. You don’t get to touch.” He breaches his entrance with a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. “Your useless fingers can’t do a good job of opening me up, so why bother?” </p>
<p>Yeosang can’t believe what he is hearing. </p>
<p>“I-I can do it!” It only earns him a laugh in response. </p>
<p>“Yeah right. God, I wish I had a toy.” Wooyoung complains as he presses a second finger inside himself. </p>
<p>“I can be better-“</p>
<p>“You? Better than a toy?” Wooyoung looks at him incredulously with a raised eyebrow. “We both know that’s not true. Your cock is even more useless than your fingers.”</p>
<p>By now he has three fingers in comfortably, spreading them to stretch himself out as much as he can.</p>
<p>“Get up here. On your back.” As soon as the words come out of his mouth, he is eager to crawl into the bed, laying next to Wooyoung as he pulls his fingers out and reaches over the side of the bed for something. As soon as he sees what he has, Yeosang whines and throws his head back. </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Wooyoung looks over before smacking his cheek a little softer than he did before. He then climbs over him, straddling his waist. “Arms up.”</p>
<p>The sound of metal clasping around his wrists and the headboard fill the room, Yeosang immediately testing the cuffs. They’re so tight, digging into the skin without mercy. </p>
<p>“So here’s what we are going to do. I’m going to use you how I please. I’m going to ride you and you will stay still. Since you can’t properly fuck me, I’ll do it myself.” Wooyoung rolls his hips, causing Yeosang under him to gasp. </p>
<p>“You don’t get to cum until I tell you to. And you should be lucky that I’m even allowing you to cum, useless toy.” Wooyoung ends with a scoff, moving a little lower to roll his hips so his cock slots itself between his ass cheeks. Yeosang has to resist the urge to buck up into the feeling unless he wants to be slapped again. </p>
<p>Part of him wouldn’t mind but for now, he will be good. His face is already a bit swollen from the previous ones. Just the thought makes his cheeks ache a bit. </p>
<p>“Hey-“ He feels a hand on his chin, touch soft as his face is pushed up to look at him. “You okay? What’s your color?” There's a hint of worry in his voice. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m okay. I’m green.” He reassures. </p>
<p>“Good,” Wooyoung replies before reaching back and taking his cock in hand. He slaps his hole with it a few times before smirking at Yeosang. “Think this little thing can please me? I’m going to be upset if it can’t. I’ll have to use one of my dildos and make you watch.”</p>
<p>“N-No. It’ll be good. I promise!” Yeosang immediately whines at the thought of Wooyoung teasing him by riding a toy while leaving him locked to the headboard. It only makes Wooyoung’s smirk grow as he rubs the head against his entrance. </p>
<p>“For your sake, I hope you’re right.” It’s all he says before he sinks down on his dick quickly, causing both of them to moan at the same time. Wooyoung is so warm around him, his toes and hands curling to try and resist doing something stupid. If Wooyoung could tell, he doesn’t mention it. He simply gets on his feet, placing his hands on his chest to balance himself before he lifts oh so slowly. </p>
<p>Then he quickly drops back down. From there he doesn’t let Yeosang get adjusted to his speed. He simply bounces on his cock with no regard to him. It’s like he is just a toy for him to use. </p>
<p>Their moans are like a symphony, filling the room louder and louder without holding back. Most of them are in unison when Wooyoung sheaths his whole dick inside himself so that his head brushes past his prostate. </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, maybe your cock isn’t so useless after all.” He moans while letting his head fall back. </p>
<p>“If your little dick can make me cum, I’ll give you a reward. You better hope that it’s enough to make me cum.” He licks his lips and begins to ride him faster. Yeosang only moans in response, taking that as a cue to buck up into him. </p>
<p>“God!” He almost loses balance from the sudden thrust, not expecting it. Wooyoung looks like he is thinking about slapping him again but he has something else in mind. He runs his hands forward and takes his nipples into his fingers, pinching and twisting them harshly. </p>
<p>“Ah~!” Yeosang throws his head back, his back arching off the bed. </p>
<p>“That’s it. Scream for me.” Wooyoung purrs before doing it again and again. Soon enough Yeosang is doing exactly that, screaming. One of his hands leaves his chest and is replaced by his mouth, teeth tugging at his nipple that aches and is bright red. </p>
<p>All of a sudden he feels something wet between their torsos. Wooyoung came, breathing harshly against his chest. All the while he doesn’t stop his hips even as he pushes himself up. </p>
<p>“Looks like I came. I’m going to slap you one last time and you better cum like the slut you are. If you don’t, I’m leaving you here tied up with a blue cock.” That immediately gets his attention, Yeosang bracing himself before Wooyoung reaches out and slaps him, his stomach tightening and his cum filling Wooyoung up. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” He cries out, his cheek hurting and his cock spilling out his seed. </p>
<p>They’re both trembling messes and during a few heartbeats, no one talks in the bedroom. It’s only filled with heavy breathing and Yeosang can’t stop his body from shaking. He never thought Wooyoung would have it in him but he is so glad he brought this up to him because that is exactly what he needed. The feeling of being used and abused fills that black hole in the pit of his stomach and he finally feels satisfied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Wooyoung is the first to move since Yeosang is still riding his post-orgasm high to actually do something. His first move is to get rid of Yeosang’s handcuffs and the latter hisses when Wooyoung helps him lower his arms to his side. With a gentle touch, so different from his almost sadistic behavior a few minutes earlier that Yeosang can’t help but fall in love all over again with Wooyoung. It’s not only the way he massages his burning wrists and helps him feel his fingers again, it’s also the fact that he went out of his way just to please Yeosang.</p>
<p>It brings tears to his eyes just to think about it and Wooyoung doesn’t miss it and suddenly panics, still sitting on Yeosang’s lap and looking left and right to find some tissues.</p>
<p>“I knew you wouldn’t tell me if it was too much, I’m so sorry, I’m-”</p>
<p>Wooyoung’s frantic excuse is suddenly cut off by Yeosang’s wet laugh. He sniffles back a sob and through the tears, still manages to smile.</p>
<p>“I’m not crying because it hurts,” he shushes him gently, holding Wooyoung’s hands in his left while his right hand cups his lover’s face, “I’m crying because I love you so much.”</p>
<p>His words seem to ease Wooyoung’s concern, Yeosang can tell in the way his shoulders relax and by the sigh he lets out.</p>
<p>“How can you be in such a romantic mood when I literally told you you weren’t better than a dildo?” Wooyoung asks with a soft smile on his face, shaking his head because even after all these years, Yeosang still manages to surprise him.</p>
<p>“It’s the way you take care of me, you’re just perfect for me Wooyoung,” Yeosang replies and his words are so full of sincerity, they almost make Wooyoung cry in return.</p>
<p>But Wooyoung doesn’t allow wallowing in this house, not when they’re both still covered in cum and lube and his thighs are killing him. He pushes Yeosang’s shoulder with his fist but the gesture lacks strength.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know stepping on your dick would make you so sappy,” he jokes and finally gets up from the bed, cum slowly running down his leg.</p>
<p>He makes a face because of that feeling but quickly turns around to Yeosang and makes grabby hands toward him.</p>
<p>“Come on my little painslut, let’s get you washed up, and then we’ll order something to eat,” Yeosang slightly blushes at Wooyoung’s new nickname but doesn’t wait for the rest of the plan to grab Wooyoung’s hand and to get up from the bed, “and then you’ll have to cuddle me until I fall asleep on the couch.”</p>
<p>It sounds like a foolproof plan to Yeosang and he nods enthusiastically before skipping behind Wooyoung to the bathroom. Right before they enter it, Wooyoung spins around and points an accusatory index at Yeosang, a glint of mischief in his eyes.</p>
<p>“And if you don’t listen, I still have a paddle I didn’t get the chance to test out today.”</p>
<p>Yeosang furiously blushes this time and babbles something incoherent while Wooyoung laughs, loud and clear, his hyena laugh reverberating in their apartment.</p>
<p>It’s a promise for another time then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>